Kagome Wayne
by Anime'sBlueMonster
Summary: One-shot drabbles of Kagome Wayne growing up in the Wayne Manor.
1. Cake Icing

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Batman.

Chapter One: Cake Icing

Six and a half-month-old Kagome was chewing on one of her toys as she watched Alfred curiously with her big blue eyes from her high chair. She knew he was currently making dinner for her dad and big brothers, something he normally did around this time. But she wanted to know what that bright colored stuff he was using. This was the first time she's seen him use it. She continued to watch him before taking her toy out of her mouth.

She whined hoping to get his attention and smiled wide and giggled when he turned to look at her.

"Yes, Kagome?" Alfred smiled sweetly as he walked over to her.

He watched as Kagome pointed at the cake he was making. "You can't have cake, but you can have applesauce." He watched as she pouted. 'You are just like your father.' He thought and chuckled softly. "No cake." He said again before dodging a thrown toy.

"We do not throw objects in the house young lady." He told her sternly.

He watched as Kagome pouted and huffed. 'Definitely, like your father.' He shook his head before walking back to the stove.

He continued to bake. He could hear Kagome playing with the rest of her toys in the background.

Looking at the clock, he deduced that Master Bruce, Jason, Richard, and Damian should be home in an hour or so. That would give him plenty of time to straighten up the game room.

~ An Hour And A Half Later ~

The guys walked into the mansion. Bruce was coming from work, and the boys were coming from school.

Bruce walked to Kagome's room thinking she would be there. He wanted to see her for a while before he left again for the night.

Richard walked to his room to start on the essay he had for his English class.

Damian walked to the dojo to get some training done before they left to patrol.

Jason walked into the kitchen and saw Kagome staring at the icing with an adorable pout on her face. Smiling he got some and fed some of it to her. "What Alfred doesn't know won't hurt him." He grinned when she squealed happily.


	2. Kagome's Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Batman.

Chapter Two: Kagome's Choice

A ten-month-old Kagome sat two feet away from Richard, Jason, and Damian.

Jason and Richard sat on both sides of her. They were having a contest to see which one of them she would crawl to.

Daian was standing in the middle of them and a little behind them both looking at them like they're idiots.

"She doesn't understand anything you two are saying she's not smart enough," Damian said looking at both of them.

"Kagome does understand us. She may not understand all of it, but she understands some of it. Which is good because it can be viewed as a red flag she doesn't use gestures. In the baby book, I read it said encouraging children to gesture at very early ages has the potential to increase the size of their spoken vocabularies by the time they enter school." Richard said. He noticed Jason and Richard looking at him. "What?"

They both shook their heads. Jason looked back at Kagome.

"Come here Gome!" He cooed at her.

Damian watched Dick go back to trying to get her attention too.

They all watched as Kagome started to crawl and they watched shocked as she ignored both of them and went to Damian.

Damian smirked and picked her up. "I guess she is smart after all."


	3. Daycare

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs.

Review:

Guest: I work in a day care with babies from 3 months to over a year and sometimes me and the moms jokes about young love and if their baby is a flirt. Anyway I would love for Kagome to be in a daycare for at least a couple of hours and give one of baby boys a kiss. And Barbra, Tim, and an annoyed Richard calm Damian and Jason while worker is joking gather Kagome extra clothes and bottles to notice their reaction, and how she making it worst, until handing them the bag. Then Bruce gets on to them for making the lady quit her job.

Chapter Three: Daycare

Richard held Kagome close to her. Him, Damian, Jason, and Barbra were standing in front of Kagome's daycare class while Bruce talked to her daycare teacher.

He was almost sure her name was Mrs. Robbinson or was it Mrs. Robberston. He wasn't paying attention when she introduced herself. He was too busy trying to convince Damian it would be a horrible idea to take Kagome to school in his backpack. He didn't want to leave her either, but he wasn't going to let Damian treat her like a doll so that she wouldn't have to stay here.

"She'll be in great hands." He heard the woman say.

"She'll be in better hands if she was with us," Jason grumbled.

"We have school besides you're coming here right after school to get her," Barbra reminded him. She watched as Richard reluctantly handed Kagome and her bag to her.

"We'll be back at 4:30," Damian said giving her a hard look.

~ 4:30 PM ~

"She was a perfect angel." Mrs. Robinson said smiling happily at the Wayne family and Barbra before she continued to tell them about Kagome's day. Although Barbra was the only one listening, the boys were too busy watching Kagome play with a boy they all instantly recognized as Adrian Patrick Stark.

Mrs. Robinson noticed where they were staring. "They've been inseparable all day. Both of them started to cry when I tried to separate them for nap time. I wish you had seen how adorable they both looked cuddled up together." She said not noticing how her words affected them.

She went to get Kagome while Richard had to hold Damian back from going after her, for the third time. Barbra was helping Jason calmed down when she saw his eyes widen.

"Oh hell no," Jason said, and everyone turned to see what he was looking at, Barbra was the only one awwing at the sight of Kagome hugging Adrian and kissing him on the cheek goodbye,

The ride home was quiet and tense. "I am very disappointed in you, making that woman quit her job," Bruce said glancing at them.

"We didn't make her; we persuaded her," Jason said and knew he shouldn't have when Bruce glared at him and started a long lecture before telling them they were grounded.


	4. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs.

Chapter Four: Kidnapped

The guys were freaking out; they had finally convinced Bruce they were responsible enough to watch Kagome while patrolling, especially since crime has been low lately. It was supposed to be easy, but noooo, Joker just had to decide tonight was the night he was coming out of hiding and he just had knocked them out and TAKE KAGOME!

At this point, everyone was fine with letting Damian kill the clown. They just had to do it before Batman found out and hope he never did. They were still in trouble over the daycare incident.

~ With Joke and Harley ~

Joker and Harley Quinn both cooed at Kagome. She was the most adorable baby they had ever seen.

Harley had redressed her into an outfit similar to the Jokers. "I love babies!" Harley cooed and tickled Kagome. "Who knew Batsie would make such a cute baby?!" She grinned when Kagome giggled up at her.

"And she's all ours!" Joker grinned while he watched Harley play with Kagome.

"Thank you pudding!" Harley hugged him. Neither noticed Kagome watching her dad sneak into the abandoned building they were in, she smiled and watched him put his finger on his mouth before cutting the lights off.

"Who turned the lights off?!" Harley demanded before turning them on as fast as possible. "She's gone pudding!"

"BATMAN!"

Batman smirked to himself as he and Batgirl went to where he knew the boys were.

Barbra was holding Kagome while telling her how brave she was, while he was thinking about his punishment for them.


	5. Kidnapped Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs.

Review:

Guest: I love the idea of of Batman and Batgirl watching the boys running around like headless chicken before Kagome calls out to her brothers and Batgirl blinks and Kagome is out of her arms and being grabbed by her brothers while they check her over and in turn thank and question Batgirl about finding. With Bruce coming out of the shadows behind them saying he found her.

And punishing them painting, cleaning, ect the house. But worst part leads them only seeing Kagome during and supervised half hour playtime for two weeks. While Tim and bat girl help babysit. With Tim thinking great another for reason for Damian to kill me! Thanks Bruce.

Chapter Five: Kidpanned Part Two

"What's their punishment gonna be this time?" Barbra wondered to herself before she jumped onto the roof the boys were on being careful not to hurt Kagome. She knew Bruce was hiding along in the shadows wanting to watch the boys reaction for a while before he revealed himself.

Barbra watched as the boys argued with each other while Jason came from the building on their left.

"I've checked every abandoned building I could think of; she wasn't in any of them!" Jason yelled exhausted from all the running.

"Where could he have taken her?!" Richard exclaimed stressed and worriedly.

"I hope she's okay." Jason frowned.

Kagome made a sound and reached out to them.

"It's like I can hear her." He said.

"BA!"

Barbra giggled when they finally turned to look at them. "Hey, guys -." She was cut off when she felt Kagome disappear from her arms. She blinked and looked down at her now empty and then back at the boys.

She smiled softly when she saw Damian holding her while Jason and Richard looked her over.

While Richard and Jason cooed to Kagome on how worried they both were, Damian looked at Barbra with a small thankful smile.

He was thankful that Kagome was okay and that it was her that had found Kagome.

"Where did you find her?" He asked her. "Actually, I wasn't the one that found her," Barbra said with a smirk.

"What?" All three of the boys said as they stared at her in fear.

"What do you mean you didn't find her?" Richard asked hoping he heard her wrong.

"If you didn't find her, then who did?" Jason asked. They all paled when they saw Bruce step out of the shadows and walk towards them. "I did." He said glaring at them.

~ A Week Later ~

Tim watched as Damian raked up the leaves in the yeard while Jason and Richard painted the side of the house. In addition to their previous punishment which was grounded for two weeks and strict training at 6 am.

Now they were grounded for three months, strict training at 6 am and 10 pm, they have to repaint and clean the house, and for two weeks they could only see Kagome for half an hour and were not allowed to be alone with her. The supervisors were him, Barbra and Alfred.

He was sort of lenient compared to Barbra and Alfred. While he would let them finish the game they were playing even if it ran over half an hour, Barbra would stop the game and leave with Kagome. Alfred refused to let them hold her, saying they didn't deserve to be able to.

He wanted to be less lenient, but Damian's glares scared him!

'Thanks, a lot Bruce for giving him another reason to want to kill me!"


	6. First Word

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs.

Chapter Six: First Word

It was Tim's turn to supervise the boys' playtime. He sat a foot away from them, not wanting to be anywhere near Damian.

He watched as everyone tried to get Kagome to say her first word. He was surprised to see that Damian had joined Richard and Jason although he wasn't as enthusiastic as they were

So far she's only babbled and watched them with her black cat stuffed animal in her arms.

He looked at the time and saw that their time had been up five minutes ago. He groaned when he realized he had to go near Damian to get Kagome because he was the one who currently was holding her.

He sighed and walked to them and was about to say something when he was cut off by none other than Kagome.

"Tim!"

"Wha-what did you say?" Tim asked her shocked. He watched her reach out to him and repeated again. "Tim!"

He wanted to be happy, he really did, but Damian, Richard, and Jason were all currently giving him death glares.


	7. Announcement

Announcement: I am going to start doing two or three stories a week for my stories to be longer than what they are. Kagome Wayne most likely will be every day because it's so short, Kagome's Suitors And Siblings will be updated every other day and another one that is scheduled for that week. This will start on Monday.

Dates:

1\. A Dragon's Heat: May 18th

2\. Gem Meets Dog: April 27th

3\. New Neighbors: May 11th

4\. Steven's Soulmate: April 13th

5\. Stories Of Our Lives: April 20th

6\. Yamcha's Girl: May 11th

I also have some plot ideas and titles that I would love to do.

1\. Back To Gravity Falls

Pairings: Kagome and Dipper, Kazuo and Mabel

2\. Bodyguards

Pairings: Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, Kazuo and Female Sesshomaru or Teenage Rin

3\. Fast And Furious The Second Generation

Pairing: Kagome and OC

4\. Inutachi Lives Growing Up

Pairings: None

5\. It Started With A Bet

Pairings: Kagome and Kevin, Kazuo and Nazz

6\. Ninjas Meet Demons

Pairings: Kagome and Bankotsu, Sesshomaru and Rin, Koga and Ayame, Miroku and Sango, Shippo and Souten, Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari

7\. Not Everything Is What It Seems

Pairings: Kagome and Koga, Kazuo and Kikyo, Miroku and Sango

8\. Rajah's Family

Pairings: Kazuo and OC, Aladdin and Jasmine

9\. Surfers Vs. Snowboarders

Pairings: Kagome and Koga, Inuyasha and Kikyo, Sango and Miroku, Sesshomaru and Rin

10\. To Get The Foxes

Pairings: Kagome and Raimundo, Kazuo and Kimiko

11\. The Dork's Cousin

Pairing: Kagome and Kevin

12\. The Fanalis' Secret Wife

Pairings: Kagome and Masrur

13\. The Jealous Wolf

Pairings: Kazuo, Ayame, and Koga, Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku

14\. The New Monk

Pairings: Kagome and Raimundo, Kazuo and Kimiko

15\. The Youtuber

Pairings: Kazuo and Sharpay

16\. The Why

Pairings: Kagome and Inuyasha, Ayumi and Kazuo

17\. Two Kinds Of Trouble

Pairings: Kazuo and Inume (Female Inuyasha), Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, Sako (Male Sango) and Minoru (Female Miroku)


	8. Keep Away

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs.

Review:

Elizabeth: Yeah thank you and loved the chapter! I was wondering if the boys will fight over who gets have Kagome first day after punishment. I can see the boys taking Kagome from each other and chasing/hiding from the others. With Tim trying to avoid being ran over and "asked" to help find Kagome and distract the other while Alfred and Bruce are out.

Chapter Seven: Keep Away

Tim watched Alfred leave to the grocery store in a hurry, thinking nothing of it he continued to walk to the Wayne Manor's doors until he saw Bruce go in a rush too saying something about an important meeting.

He knew something wasn't right because he's never seen Bruce in a rush to work. Looking at the date, he cursed when he saw that today was the day the boys' was off punishment.

'No wonder Barbra didn't wanna come with me today.' He thought as he walked inside.

He instantly saw Kagome crawling into a hallway with Jason running to catch her.

He groaned and closed the door behind him. 'This was going to be a long day.'

~ Later ~

"Are you sure they went this way?" Richard asked him. They were currently 'looking' for Damian and Kagome.

Well, Richard and Jason were looking, Tim was leading him away from them.

Damian had stopped him on his way to the kitchen earlier and asked *cough* demanded *cough* him to keep Richard and Jason busy.

"I found them!" He heard Jason yell before running over to Kagome and Damian.

'Damn, now I'm gonna die.' Tim thought as he watched Richard run after him.

~ Later ~

Alfred came home and promptly dropped all of the bags he had in his hands. He was looking at a destroyed Manor, and poor Tim was trying to make his way over to him without being run over by the boys who were chasing each other trying to get to Kagome.

He saw Kagome's face turn green from how fast they were growing and throw up on the man currently holding her which was Jason.


	9. Day At The Office

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs.

Chapter Eight: Day At The Office

Kagome played with her toys on Bruce's lap. The rest of her toys were in her playpen by the door.

After the daycare incident, they were not allowed to take Kagome there anymore.

Alfred wanted to watch her, but he was too buying new stuff so the boys could clean and fixed the Manor. The boys were at school and back on punishment.

Bruce smiled down at Kagome before going back to doing his work. 'She is such an angel.' He thought as he held her close with one arm and typed on his computer with his other arm.

He heard someone knock at the door. "Come in." He said.

He saw his secretary walk in out of the corner of his eye but didn't look up from his work.

Kagome watched her walk in swaying her hips while looking at her dad. She didn't like the look on her face so with a huff she threw her toy at her face.


	10. Bubble Guppies

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs.

Chapter Nine: Bubble Guppies

"Someone please change the channel!" Tim groaned from his spot on the couch. He had gotten there fifteen minutes ago and was already sick of watching Bubble Guppies.

"We can't," Richard said from his spot next to them.

"Why not?" Tim asked looking at him confused.

"Kagome's sitting on the remote and she starts crying and hitting whenever someone tries to take it," Jason told him.

They all looked at Kagome who was staring at the tv intently with all of her toys surrounding her with her Bubble Guppies toys being the closest.

Tim sighed and started to get up to the kitchen when he heard Kagome crying.

Looking at her he saw that she was turned around and staring at him while crying.

"Sit down." He heard Damian say.

"What?"

"Sit down!" They all said.

He slowly sat down and watched Kagome stop crying, smile happily and turn around to continue watching Bubble Guppies.

'Great, exactly how I wanted to spend my Saturday morning.' He thought sarcastically


	11. Lazers

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs.

Chapter Ten: Lazers

"You should have learned the first time not to bring Kagome to patrol," Barbra said shaking her head.

The boys were out patrolling the town. Seeing as Damian and Richard left before him, Jason thought it would not only be a great idea to go off on his own but to bring Kagome as well.

Not that long later they were going to pass Gotham Museum of Antiquities when the museum's night security guard asked him to help him install the new security system for one of the rooms. Naturally, he said yes.

While he was installing the system and messaging Barbra back telling her where they were, Jason had set Kagome down.

Now he and Barbra were looking at Kagome who was not only in the next room but she sitting calmly and playing with her feet in the middle of a lazer-filled room.

"Do you wanna call Batman or should I?"


	12. Clothes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs.

Chapter Eleven: Clothes

Barbra grumbled to herself as she looked through Kagome's clothes. Damian was currently giving her a bath in her bathroom.

"Why doesn't she have anything cute?!" Barbra yelled knowing he would hear her.

"She has cute clothes!" Damian said as he walked into the nursery.

"No, she doesn't. She only has boy colored clothes and styles. I'm gonna talk to Bruce tomorrow and see if he can let me go shopping for her." Barbra said after she finally found an outfit for Kagome.

"I doubt he would." Damian snorted.

"Why not he allowed you to take Kagome patrolling and she was kidnapped by the Joker. I'm just asking to go to the mall ... with his credit card." Barbra grinned before drying Kagome off and dressing her.

Damian rolled his eyes when he heard Barbra coo to Kagome about how much fun they were going to have tomorrow.


	13. Pink Dress

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls on my page.

Review:

Elizabeth: Would love to see thier reaction to Kagome in a cute pink frilly dress!

Chapter Twelve: Pink Dress

Bruce, Jason, Richard, and Damian stared at Kagome. That's all they could do right now; no one knew what to say.

"So what do you think?" Barbra asked them with a broad smile on her face.

"What the fuck did you do?" Damian spoke up.

"Damian!" Richard glared at him.

"She dressed our Gome in a PINK dress!"

"What's wrong with pink dresses?" Barbra glared at him.

"Everything! She's not growing up to be some girly girl!"

"It would be cute if it wasn't pink, maybe green? Oh and less ... frilly." Jason said.

"Is all of the clothes you bought like this?" Richard asked her.

"Yes."

"You did keep the receipts, right?" Bruce asked her.

Barbra pouted but nodded. "I did."


	14. Bath Time

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls on my page.

Chapter Thirteen: Bath Time

Bruce smiled as he watched from the corner of his eyes. He was getting Kagome's bath soap and toys for her.

Kagome laughed and giggled happily, and she splashed the water. She was currently taking a bath. She looked at the bubbles that were around her before reaching and trying to hold them. She frowned when it slipped through her fingers.

"Bubs!"

Bruce chuckled and walked over to her. "I can see them."

"Bubs!" Kagome said again as she pointed to them.

Bruce smiled before he started to bathe her. "I know."

Kagome giggled and started to move around before she began to play with her toy shark.

"Stay still Gome," Bruce told her.

Kagome ignored him and continued to play with her toy.

"Kagome," Bruce said a little sternly this time.

Knowing he was serious Kagome stopped with a pout.

'This isn't hard at all, I can't believe the boys said it was hard to give her a bath.' Bruce smirked.


	15. Richard Gives Kagome A Bath

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls on my page.

Review:

Elizabeth: Now I want to see the boys try to give Kagome a bath! I would also love to see Kagome birthday party and just who might stop by or drop off a gift.

Me: Upcoming chapters are going to be Damian, Jason, and Kagome's birthday

Chapter Fourteen: Richard Gives Kagome A Bath

Richard smiled as he tested the water when he decided it was perfect he added the bubbles.

"Okay, Gome it's time for your bath." Richard smiled and picked her up before setting her into the bathroom sink.

Kagome smiled up at him before reaching up to him wanting to be picked up.

"Not now after the bath," Richard said.

Kagome huffed before splashing water at him. "No!"

"No splashing Gome," Richard told her sternly.

"Up! Up!" Kagome said with her arms raised to him.

"After your bath," Richard said again.

He watched as her face twisted up before she started to cry.

He sighed, picked her up and held her close to him.

He heard her giggle and shook his head.

'Bath time's gonna be longer than I thought.'


	16. Damian's Turn To Give Kagome A Bath

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls on my page.

Chapter Fifteen: Damian's Turn To Give Kagome A Bath

Damian grumbled to himself as he tried to make Kagome stay still.

She was currently crying loudly while covered in mud and was soaking wet from playing outside when it suddenly started to rain.

He could tell her diaper was soaked and was irritating her, but she refused to let him bathe her!

Kagome looked up at Damian angrily, she didn't want him to bathe her, she wanted her daddy! Damian didn't add bubbles like he did and wouldn't give her as many toys as she wanted.

"Kagome stay still, you need to take a bath before you get sick!" He told her angrily not wanting her to get sick.

Kagome looked up at him shock before she started to cry harder.

Damian sighed before he apologized and tried to calm her down.

'Never giving her a bath again!'


	17. Jason's Turn To Give Kagome A Bath

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls on my page.

Chapter Sixteen: Jason's Turn To Give Kagome A Bath

Turning on the water, Jason hummed and dropped all of Kagome's bath toys before getting what he assumed was her favorite bubbles and pouring a lot, way too much, of it in.

Kagome watched him from her spot on the floor next to the bathtub. Knowing how bath time always turned out her brothers she decided to watch him to make sure he did it right. Her eyes widened when she saw how much soap he was putting in and that he hasn't turned off the water yet or checked to see if it was too hot or not she decided it was time to leave.

"Where are you going Gome?!" Jason called out as Kagome crawled as fast as she could out of the room.

Cursing to himself, Jason followed behind her forgetting to turn the water off.

He jogged to her before finally catching her in the middle of the hallway. "Why did you leave?" He asked her as he held her up so that she was facing him. He listened to her babble before he frowned. "It's bath time Gome, and you need to be in the bathtub to have a bath, not in the hallway." He lectured to her.

He watched as Kagome frowned and sniffled. "Mad?" He heard her ask. "I'm not mad at you Gome, just don't do it again, okay?"

"Okie," Kagome said with a smile. Jason smiled and kissed her cheek and hugged her close.

He looked at Kagome curiously when he felt her urgently tap his shoulder, he was going to ask what was wrong when she pointed behind them.

Looking back he cursed loudly when he saw water coming from Kagome's nursery.

'The bath!' I forgot to turn off the water!' He thought as he ran to the bathroom.

'Alfred's gonna kill me!'


	18. Kagome's First Birthday Party Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls on my page.

Review:

Elizabeth: I can see the boys fight about birthday themes, dates, etc. And Tim ,holding Kagome, runs to Barbs to get them to calm down and then she starts arguing that Kagome party should be pink and Disney princess theme. Tim then goes to daddy bats who tells them he'll plan Kagome's party with kids saying he to busy and that their theme the best and they can handle it. Tim Judd in the hallway trying to calm down a fussy Kagome when Alfred finds him. Tim spills his guts and Alfred takes Kagome and enters the room. Then he tells that the party on, that the invites have been send, and it be held at some park are so. Bruce might be daddy but Alfred is grandpa and never underestimate grandpa! Who you think taught daddy!

Please update soon

Chapter Seventeen: Kagome's First Birthday Part One

Tim sighed as he held Kagome close to them trying desperately to calm her down. He looked to her brothers for some help, but none of them seemed to notice either him or Kagome.

"Her birthday should be at Chuckie Cheese's on Friday because her birthday's on Friday, and the theme's gonna be superheroes," Richard said confidently.

The other two snorted. "No that's stupid, we should have it at the Zoo on Saturday! Gome loves animals! She'll love it!" Jason yelled.

"That's stupid too! It is going to be on Friday, but we're not having at Chuckie Cheese. I refuse to be surrounded by so many brats. It's going to be here, and the theme will be Super Mario." Damian said.

Tim watched as they started another argument about where Kagome's party should be and what the theme should be. He looked down at Kagome and decided to go look for help.

Tim began to run down the hallway but stopped when he saw Barbra walking their way. "Barbra! I need your help! Can you make them stop arguing?" He asked her desperately. He smiled wide when she said yes and walked over to the boys.

He watched them before frowning when he heard Barbra yell "She's having a Disney Princess theme party!" He turned around and went to find Bruce hoping he would do something.

"Bruce! Bruce!" He yelled trying to catch his attention as he walked into Bruce's study.

Bruce simply looked up and raised an eyebrow questionably at him. "Yes?"

Tim told him the problem. "They can handle it on their own, I'm sure whatever theme they come up with will be great," Bruce told him.

"You're not going to help?" Tim asked him.

"I'm too busy to help," Bruce said before going back to work. Tim sighed and walked out the room and down the hallway still trying to calm Kagome down.

"Is there a problem Master Burton?" He heard Alfred ask as he took Kagome away from him and almost instantly was able to calm her down.

Tim looked at Alfred miserably before blurting out everything that had happened. By the time he was done he was in hysterics.

Alfred calmly patted his shoulder before walking to where he knew Damian, Jason, Richard, and Barbra were.

Tim followed behind him at a slow pace. When he finally caught up to Alfred, he was able to hear the end of what Alfred said to them.

"The party is already going to be held on Saturday at noon at the park. I have already sent out the needed invitations and have everything needed for the party." Alfred said before walking away.

'I should have gone to Alfred first.' Tim thought to himself.


	19. Kagome's First Birthday Party Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls on my page.

Chapter Eighteen: Kagome's First Birthday Part Two

All around the park's playground were kids, between 1- 3 1/2, running around and having a great time. The kid's parents who were Bruce's business pals and Members of the Justice League, and somehow Tony Stark were having their own conversations.

Bruce was talking with the Justice League. Barbra was playing with some of the kids while Damian, Jason, and Richard were making sure little boys didn't get too close to Kagome.

Damian was starting to think Alfred invited Tony Stark to either annoy them, or it was their punishment for trying to cancel the birthday party and reschedule it somewhere else. His son was the only little boy that wasn't scared of them, not that they were scaring little kids or anything well Jason and Richard wasn't Damian frightened them with just one look but not Adrian he wouldn't leave her side.

"Have you guys seen Tim?" Barbra asked them as she walked over to them. "He should've been here by now."

"Maybe he's running late, or something came up?" Richard suggested.

"He would've told us if that was the case," Barbra said.

"There he is right there," Jason said pointing at Tim. "Who's that with him and why does she look a lot like Bruce?" He asked. They each looked at each other before making their way over to them.

They got there just in time for Martian Manhunter to say that the woman, who was smiling nervously, was Kagome from the future.

Kagome smiled at Bruce. "Hi, daddy."


	20. Future Kagome Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls on my page.

Chapter Nineteen: Future Kagome Part One

"What do you mean she's Kagome from the future? What's she doing here? How did she get here?!" Jason asked him while he looked at future Kagome in disbelief.

"Exactly what I said, she is from the future although I think it would be a good idea for you to ask her your questions." Martian Manhunter aka J'onn told him.

The Bat family, Tim, and Barbra looked at Kagome.

"How did you get here?" Jason asked her.

"Did you come by yourself or with others? If it's the second one who are you here with?" Richard asked her.

"More importantly what the hell are you wearing?!" Damian demanded finally noticing what she was wearing.

Everyone looked at her outfit and Bruce, Jason, Tim's eye's widened when they noticed what she was wearing too.

Kagome looked down at her outfit which was a camouflage crop top hoodie, black leggings mesh panel leggings and black Nikes. "Clothes?" She said before looking up at him confused.

She watched as Damian shook his head before he punched Tim in the arm and told him to stop staring at her.

"Anyway, I'm here because Adrian created a time machine and while we were on the way to his dad's house so he could take a look at it. Jasper and his crew tried to steal it from us. Long story short there was a fight, a flash and we appeared in this time. By the time we realized what happened, Jasper and his crew had split apart and ran away from us." Kagome explained to them.

"Who is Jasper and his crew?" Barbra asked her.

"Jasper is Harley and Joker's son, in my time he's a year younger than me. His crew consists of his sister Heather, Xavier he's no older than fifteen years old and usually fights with a chainsaw. Deadeyes who's older than me and has a strange obsession with me. The pyro twins they're ten going on eleven Gabe and Gabbie, and Dexter who's a psychotic mutant who controls ice." Kagome told them.

"I'm here with Adrian, Rex, Cassandra aka Wonder Girl, and Conner. " She said. "We all had to split up to look for them, and unfortunately for me, I got stuck going after the pyro twins. That's when I ran into Tim."

"I suggested she come here and ask you guys for help," Tim said.

"So, can you help me?"


	21. Future Kagome Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls on my page.

The poll Kagome finds out she's ... daughter will end tomorrow at 11:59 pm.

Chapter Twenty: Future Kagome Part Two

Future Kagome watched as everyone digested the information she told them.

"Where are we in your time?" Jason asked her.

"I- I don't think I can say." Kagome hesitated.

Before Jason could say anything, Richard cut him off by elbowing him in his side. "We understand Kaggie, and we'll help you too." He smiled.

Kagome smiled back. "Thank you, guys." She said as her Tim, Damian, Jason, Richard, and Barbra left to look for the pyro twins.

"Is there anything about the future you can tell us?" Barbra asked as she walked next to Kagome.

Kagome thought about it. "I guess so, what do you wanna know?" Kagome asked her.

Barbra smirked. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Kagome blushed a little but nodded. "Yeah, he's here with me." She said not noticing her brothers were now listening to their conversation.

"Which one is it Conner or Rex?" Barbra asked her excitedly.

"Rex his full name is Rex Stewart," Kagome said with a soft smile.

"Stewart as in John Stewart's son?" Damian asked her.

"The very one," Kagome said continuing her conversation with Barbra while they boys plotted against John and Rex.


	22. Catching The Pyro Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls on my page.

The poll Kagome finds out she's ... daughter will end today at 11:59 pm.

Chapter Twenty-one: Catching Pyro Twins

"Why's it so hard to catch two ten-year-olds?!" Jason yelled getting frustrated.

They've been spending the last hour and a half trying to catch the pyro twins.

"Is that the best you got?! Pathetic!" Gabe laughed and taunted from his spot on the high tree branch.

Gabbie giggled from her spot next to him. She looked down at them while swinging her legs. "Hey, where's Gome and that bird boy?" She asked looking around.

"Right behind you," Kagome said before she grabbed Gabbie and Tim grabbed Gabe.

Kagome and Tim jumped down from the tree and held the twins close as they struggled.

"Let us go!" Gabe yelled.

"That wasn't fair! Best two outta three!" Gabbie yelled.

"Know to find future Gome's friends." Jason grinned.


	23. Meeting Up With Adrian

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls on my page.

Chapter Twenty-two: Meeting Up With Adrian

"Now what do we do?" Barbra asked walking around with them.

"We need to find my friends, the time machine which knowing Deadeyes, he has it on him and the rest of the crew," Kagome told her as she led them to where she knew Adrian would be.

"How could he have a time machine on him, isn't it huge?" Jason asked her curiously.

"What are you talking about?" It's the size of a baseball." Kagome told him.

"Why am I not surprised," Damian said.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked him.

"This is Tony Stark's son we're talking about of course he would be able to make a time machine the size of a baseball. Hell, I'm surprised Stark hasn't already." Damian said.

"I've also invited a hoverboard, but we're not gonna get into that," Adrian said from behind them.


	24. Back At The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls on my page.

Chapter Twenty-three: Back At The Party

Bruce watched baby Kagome play with Adrian and the rest of their friends.

'She's going to grow up one day to be so beautiful.' He thought with a small smile on his face.

"I don't think I've ever seen a smile on your face." Clark smiled as he stood beside Bruce.

"He won't be smiling in the future when all those boys swarm Kags to ask her out." Barry laughed and walked while he was walking over to them.

"Leave him, alone boys," Diana said walking over to them.

"Don't anyone else think it's karma for him being a playboy?" Barry said and laughed when Bruce groaned.


	25. Poor Bruce

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls on my page.

Chapter Twenty-four: Poor Bruce

Bruce listened to his friends' joke about him going to have to watch out for the boys when Kagome enters high school.

He started to think about boys asking her onto dates, prom, dances, and anything else of that nature. One of his worse nightmares is someone breaking his little girl's heart, the other ones are her telling him she has a boyfriend, and him becoming a grandfather at a young age.

Luckily for him, Damian scared everyone. Unluckily for him, people seemed to gravitate towards Kagome, Todd, and Richard.

He looked at Kagome, she was barely one year old and already have a bunch of friends and a little boy that liked her.

He turned and looked at Diana. "Is there any way you can take Kagome to Paradise Island when she reaches high school?" He asked her.

Diana thought about it before answering him. "That's no problem but why?"

"So she won't be surrounded by all of these boys," Bruce told her.

"She will still be surrounded by suitors though," Diana told him. "Most Amazonians are either into women or both women and men." She explained to him when she saw the face he made.

"Face it no matter where she goes, she'll always have someone who wants her." Barry laughed.


	26. Back To Future Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls on my page.

Chapter Twenty-five: Back To Future Kagome

"Well is there anything you two can tell us?" Jason asked Kagome and Adrian for what seemed like the tenth time.

Adrian rolled his eyes and looked at Kagome before he moved closer to her. "I forgot how annoying he could be when it came to getting things that he wants." He whispered to her before he shivered and moved away a little when he felt Damian, Jason, and Richard glare at him.

"I guess we can tell you a couple of things." Kagome smiled back at them and giggled when everyone but Damian went 'yes!'.

She shook her head with a smile before thinking about what she could say. " ... I can't think of anything."

"There must be something, what do you do?" Barbra asked her.

"I'm a college student; I go to University at Buffalo with Adrian and Cassandra. I'm doing two majors medical technology and medicinal chemistry. While Adrian's doing mechanical and aerospace engineering." Kagome told them.

"Wait, you're university's in Buffalo, as in Buffalo New York?" Richard asked her.

"The very one." Adrian chirped.

"Why so far?" Richard asked them.

"It's a seven-hour drive or an hour flight besides you'll go to California for college," Kagome grumbled to herself.

Adrian chuckled and whispered. "You're right but if he hadn't, do you think he still would have met Starfire?"


	27. Going To The Wayne's Manor

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls on my page.

Chapter Twenty-six: Going To The Wayne's Manor

It took three hours to track the rest of them down and another two hours to all of them together.

It became aware to everyone that during the fight the time machine was broken, so now they were all headed to the Wayne Manor so Adrian could video call his father and hopefully they both could fix the time machine together, or Tony could help Adrian.

"Do you think he'll believe us?" Kagome asked Adrian curiously.

"I hope so otherwise, I guess I'll have to fix it on my own, but that shouldn't be too hard. I built it on my own, I should be able to rebuild it on my own too." Adrian told her.

"It took you months to build that, I don't think we have months to be here," Cassandra said.

"Technically we do, we can always go back to the day we left. It'd be like we never left." Adrian pointed out.

"You know what I mean, us being here is probably already affecting the future besides we still have them!" Cassandra huffed and pointed and Deadeyes and his crew, who were currently being detained.

"They can be housed in the Batcaves cells until you get the time machine fixed," Jason suggested.

Kagome looked at her friends before looking at him. "Let's talk to dad about it first."


	28. Video Calling Tony

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls on my page.

Chapter Twenty-seven: Video Calling Tony

"Hello?" Tony answered and looked at everyone confused.

"Hi, dad," Adrian said, grinned and waved.

Kagome bit her lip in order not to laugh at the surprised and confused face Tony made.

"I don't know what to tell you other than I only have one son and his name is Adrian -."

"Patrick Stark, I know that's me," Adrian said cutting him off.

Tony looked at him for a while before his face turned serious. "Prove it."

"I have a birthmark on my back in the shape of a tiny star, I have the Stark family charm, and Gome was my first kiss," Adrian told him.

Tony looked at him some more before grinning proudly. "Got handsome good looks just like me! How'd you get here? Mythical portal, time travel, Thor? I'm going to guess that the beautiful girl next to you is Kagome?" Tony asked as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome blushed softly and nodded. "Hi, Papa Tony." She said out of habit and blushed, even more, when she realized what she said.

"Papa Tony I like the sound of that welcome to the family Kagome Stark!"


	29. Tony

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls on my page.

Chapter Twenty-eight: Tony

Kagome blushed, even more, when everyone looked at her.

"I think it's time for us to leave the room, take the crew to their cells and let the people from this time to have their discussion," Cassandra said as she grabbed Kagome's arm and led her out with the other's following behind them.

Tony watched them leave before looking at baby Kagome. "Say papa Tony, princess." He grinned at her.

"Stark." Bruce glared at Tony.

"What? We're going to be family in the future don't fight it." Tony said and smirked when Richard, Jason, and Damian glare at him.

"We're not going to be family, ever," Damian said.

"You heard Gome, she called me Papa Tony." Tony smiled. "I'll be there in an hour with my supplies and clothes." He said and hung up before anyone could tell him otherwise.

"Great so we'll have two Starks, two Gome's and her future friends, and one of them's her boyfriend now staying in here for who knows how long. What else is there?" Jason asked no one in particular.


	30. Rooms

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls on my page.

Chapter Twenty-nine: Rooms

Future Kagome was put into a room across from baby Kagome's nursery. She was currently seeing if she could contact anyone from the future.

Cassandra was going to be placed next to Kagome until the boys, Adrian and Rex, started complaining how unfair it was that Cassandra, who was not only a closet pervert, liked girls, and had a huge crush that was a thin line away from an obsession on Kagome. It was pretty obvious that everyone knew about but Kagome herself. After learning that she was placed at the end of the hall with the boys.

Tony was placed next to his son, who he is currently having a bonding talk with over technology in the future and Adrian's inventions while they worked on the time machine together.


	31. Family Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls.

Chapter Thirty: Family Meeting

It has been a month ever since the present Wayne family has had their future guests and Tony. Bruce, Tony, Adrian, Jason, and Richard were all currently sitting around the kitchen table trying to figure out the current situation.

The situation was that Rex, who was currently hiding, had gotten into an argument with Kagome over her being too kind and friendly to Adrian, Cassandra, and Peter and broke up with her.

Now the only ones that were allowed in Kagome's room, where she locked herself in, were Barbra, Cassandra, who used the opportunity to move her stuff into Kagome's room, and Alfred.

They were all currently trying to think of ways to cheer Kagome up.

"Maybe we can get her ice cream?" Richard suggested.

"Barbra's already doing that." Damian pointed out.

"I'm tracking down Rex," Tony said never looking up from his iPad.

"We can beat him up," Damian said

"We have to do that and something that will cheer up Kagome," Adrian said.

Everyone continued to sit there as they thought of ways to cheer up Kagome and how they were going to beat up Rex.


	32. Tony Vs Bruce

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls.

Chapter Thirty-one: Tony Vs. Bruce

Tony watched Bruce, who was currently having a silent panic attack over the depressed Kagome who continued to cling to him and talk to him about something he couldn't hear, with a smirk.

'I've never been so happier that I've had a boy.' He thought to himself as he looked at his son who was playing video games with Jason then looked back at Kagome and Bruce, who was glaring at him.

He smirked again and mouthed to him. 'I'm not her papa you are, remember?'

He blinked when Bruce suddenly smirked and whispered something in Kagome's ear. He watched as she looked at him before walking over and clinging to him the same way she had Bruce. "Papa Tony!" Was all he heard before he glared at Bruce, who just smirked and walked to the kitchen.'

Bruce: 1

Tony: 0


	33. Kunlun Higurashi

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls. Heads up in advance Kunlun will not be the same as in Inuyasha.

Chapter Thirty-two: Kunlun Higurashi

Bruce glared at Kunlun, who was standing in front of the front door. "I thought you weren't ready to have a daughter?"

"Well, I am now, so pack up her clothes and give her to me. My husband wants us to raise us together as a family. Besides, I'm sure a bachelor such as yourself doesn't need a baby around the house." She said leaving out that the only reason he told her that was so they could get child support.

'With as much money he has, we'll be rich!' She thought to herself as she looked at Bruce.

"She is going nowhere." He told her gruffly.

Kunlun glared up at him. "Then you will be hearing from my lawyer!" She said before she stomped to her car.

Bruce shook his head and closed the door already planning on calling his lawyer.

'There's no way I'm letting that woman take Kagome away from me.'


	34. Baby Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls.

Pairing:

Kagome and Adrian Stark

OR

Kagome and Peter Parker

OR

Kagome and Cassandra Sandsmark

OR

Kagome and Harem

Chapter Thirty-three: Baby Kagome

Jason smiled as he carried baby Kagome to her playroom. He thought about how beautiful, strong, and kind she was going to be.

He also thought about all the people who seemed to like her. 'Must be a family thing.' He thought thinking about Bruce, Richard, and Damian who even though tended to scare people still managed to catch their attention.

He chuckled softly to himself and looked down when he felt Kagome play with his shirt. "You're such a playful baby. How about we go to the kitchen, get a snack and then go watch a movie in the game room?" He suggested and watched as she thought about what movie she wanted to watch before she said she wanted to watch Inside out.

"Okay, we'll watch inside out again," He smiled and chuckled softly when she started to cheer.


	35. Imaginary Friend?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls.

I made a poll for the Kagome pairing also baby Kagome is one going on two.

Chapter Thirty-four: Imaginary Friend?

Richard walked tiredly to the kitchen. He had a huge exam and spent all night, and this morning studying for it he was currently going to go and get his fifth cup of coffee.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Kagome talking to one of her imaginary friends about the cookies on the stove.

"Good morning Gome. Alfred made cookies?" He asked her as he started to make himself some coffee.

"Uh huh!" Kagome grinned at him before looking back to where he assumed her friend was.

He lifted the coffee up to his lips and turned to look at her. His eyes widened when he saw the cookie float to her before seeing Kagome start to float.

Looking down at his coffee he decided it was time to go to bed. Gently placing the mug on the counter, he quietly made his way out of the kitchen and to his room.


	36. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls.

I made a poll for the Kagome pairing also baby Kagome is one going on two.

Chapter Thirty-Five: Girl Talk

Kagome, Cassandra, and Barbra decided they were going to have a girl's weekend. Tonight was Barbra's night to choose what to do, and she decided girl talk. Tomorrow night is Cassandra's night.

They were each sitting on sleeping bags on the floor in Kagome's room in a circle.

Kagome's sleeping bag was a hunter green color, and she was wearing an Ironman t-shirt, something Tony was ecstatic about, black shorts, and black socks.

Cassandra's was an amber yellow, and she was wearing a white wonder woman t-shirt, yellow shorts, and white socks.

Barbra's was a navy blue, and she was wearing a Batman t-shirt, white shorts, and navy blue socks.

"Adrian said you were his first kiss, but I don't think a kiss o the cheek as a baby," Barbra said.

"Maybe he was trying to annoy Bruce?" Cassandra suggested before her and Barbra began to talk about the differences between now and the future.

'Should I tell them he was talking about when we were in middle school?' Kagome thought before entering the conversation.


	37. Girl Talk Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls.

I made a poll for the Kagome pairing also baby Kagome is one going on two.

Current Standing On Poll:

Harem: 4 Votes

Adrian Stark: 3 Votes

Peter Parker: 0 Votes

Cassandra Sandsmark: 0 Votes

Chapter Thirty-six: Girl Talk Part Two

Kagome smiled as she braided Cassandra's hair, having rarely ever given the chance of being able to.

"Why are you guys so curious about the future?" Cassandra asked her curiously.

"Wouldn't you want to find out your future if you ever had the chance? Be able to avoid making mistakes, make the right choices, and have no regrets." Barbra told her.

"True those do sound like good ideas but if you avoid mistakes how would you learn? How will you know what is the right choice unless you are given the opportunity to choose? If you have no regrets what would you strive for?" Kagome asked her never looking up from her braiding.

Barbra thought about what she said before looking at Kagome.

'She's just like her father.' She thought with a small smile.


	38. Flashback To First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls.

I made a poll for the Kagome pairing also baby Kagome is one going on two.

Chapter Thirty-seven: Flashback To First Kiss

An eleven-year-old Kagome and Adrian were sitting in the Stark's family theater room having a movie marathon. It had taken a lot of convincing and pleading for Kagome to get her dad to let them have the movie marathon. It took her saying she'll be home by eight and that Tony was going to be chaperoning them.

They were currently watching the movie Grown Ups, and next was Grown Ups two, with Tony asleep two rows behind them.

"Why are his sons so spoiled? I mean our dads are rich, and we aren't spoiled." Adrian said while reaching for some popcorn.

"Maybe cause we're different than them?" Kagome suggested and continued to watch the movie.

Three movies later they were now watching The Fault In Our Stars underneath their blankets. Adrian stretched a little and looked at Kagome when he heard a sob.

He frowned when he saw that she was crying and gently pulled her close holding her underneath his blanket. "It's okay; it's just a movie." He told her softly as he rubbed her back.

"I-I know, but it's so sad." Kagome sniffled and laid on Adrian as he continued to rub her back.

After a while, Adrian looked down at Kagome. "Better?" He asked her.

Kagome nodded and sat up. "Better." She smiled softly when Adrian wiped her tears away.

Adrian smiled back and gently kissed her forehead, and before he pulled away from her completely, he gently kissed her lips.

They both pulled away from the kiss and looked at each other with a soft blush and smile before they snuggled close underneath Adrian's blanket.

Neither one of them noticed the now awake Tony watching them with a smile.


	39. Doesn't Believe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls.

I made a poll for the Kagome pairing. Although I'm starting to wonder if I should keep it up since someone(s) (I won't name names because I'm pretty sure everyone knows who it is) is still winning and at this point I'm sure that person(s) won't lose.

Chapter Thirty-eight: Doesn't Believe

Jason looked at Richard, who was sitting on the couch mumbling to himself, worriedly while Damian looked at him boredly. "He doesn't look so good," Jason said.

"How long's he been like this?" Damian asked.

"Ever since this morning. I found him mumbling about Kagome having powers." Jason told him.

"That's impossible, Bruce doesn't have powers, and neither does Kagome's bitch of a mom. I think Alfred was right, all that coffee's made him go crazy." Damian shook his head and walked away when Richard yelled at him to watch his language.

Jason looked at Richard. "Maybe you were just tired?"

Richard pouted. 'I know what I saw, and I WILL prove it to them!'


	40. Attempt One

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls.

I made a poll for the Kagome pairing.

Chapter Thirty-nine: Attempt One

Richard placed the chocolate chip cookies on the counter and then looked down at Kagome, who was playing with her toys on the floor, and smiled when she smiled at him.

He walked out of the kitchen and sat beside the kitchen door starting to get his camera ready to take a picture of Kagome when she started to use her powers.

He heard someone walk toward him but didn't look up.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked him.

"Getting evidence of Gome using her powers," Richard told him.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Jason asked sitting across from him. He didn't believe him, but he was going to humor him anyway.

"By having her get the cookies herself," Richard said.

"That may be a problem since Damian just gave her the cookies," Jason said while pointing to the kitchen.

Richard looked into the kitchen and groaned when he saw Damian holding Kagome with one arm and the plate of cookies in his hand.

Attempt One: Failed


	41. Attempt Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls.

I made a poll for the Kagome pairing which will end on Friday.

Chapter Forty: Attempt Two

Jason frowned from his spot, next to Richard at the kitchen table. They were currently watching Kagome, who was in the living room watching cartoons while eating her snacks, waiting to see if she would use her powers.

"How long do you plan on having us watch Gome? We've been watching her for hours, and all she's done is watch tv and eat her snacks." Jason yawned boredly.

"She'll use them soon," Richard said never looking away from Kagome.

Jason shook his head, got up and went to the refrigerator for a quick snack.

Richard watched as one of Kagome's apples rolled away from her. He was going to get up and get it for her when he saw it abruptly stop.

His eyes widened when he saw it float in the air before making its way towards Kagome.

Richard got up and closed the fridge. "Look at Gome! She's using her powers!"

Jason huffed annoyed and looked at Kagome. "Her power is eating an apple?"

Richard looked to see Kagome eating the apple and groaned when he realized Jason didn't see it.

Attempt Two: Failed


	42. Attempt Three

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls.

I made a poll for the Kagome pairing which will end on Friday.

Chapter Forty-one: Attempt Three

Richard looked at Kagome desperately. He didn't care that Jason and Damian were looking at him strangely, at this point he just wanted to prove that he was right.

"Will you please use your powers for me Gome?" He asked her looking at her hopefully.

"Powers?" Kagome tilted her head confused.

"The thing you do to make things float," Richard explained to her.

Kagome giggled. "That was MarMar (Martha Wayne), Wis (Thomas Wayne AKA Whiskers), JoJo (John Grayson, and May (Mary Grayson)." She told him with a smile.

Richard's shoulders started to shake when he heard Damian and Jason begin to say how crazy he is, and he exploded.

"Not your imaginary friends! You! You're the one that's doing it, and I need you to show Damian and Jason, so they'll stop calling me crazy!" He yelled before his eyes widened when he realized what he did.

He felt guilty when he saw her eyes water. "Gome -." He started to apologize, but Kagome stood up and ran out of the room.

"Great job." He heard Damian say before he and Jason walked out of the room but he didn't care. He was trying to figure out how he could've brought himself to yell at her like that.

'Maybe I am crazy.'

Attempt Three: Failed


	43. Alfred Comforts Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls.

I made a poll for the Kagome pairing which will end on Friday. So please vote because there's currently a tie.

Chapter Forty-two: Alfred Comforts Kagome

Alfred frowned when he heard crying coming from Kagome's room.

He knocked on her door softly. "Miss Kagome, is something wrong?" He asked her while leaning against the door to hear her response.

He frowned when he heard her mumble but couldn't understand what she said so he opened the door and looked into the room.

His heart broke when he saw Kagome curled into a ball on her bed and clutching her black cat close to her.

"Would you like to have an ice cream sundae and talk about what's wrong?" He asked her.

Kagome sniffed and nodded before getting up and walking over to him.


	44. With Richard

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls.

I made a poll for the Kagome pairing which will end tomorrow at 11:59 pm.

Chapter Forty-three: With Richard

Richard was laying down in his bed when he heard his door open.

"Are you gonna sulk in here all day?" He heard Damian ask from the door.

"I'm not sulking," Richard told them from his bed.

"Uh huh, just apologize to Kagome," Damian told him dryly.

"Then after that, you can ask future Kagome about whether or not she has powers," Jason suggested and blinked when he saw Richard sit up fast in his bed.

"Why didn't I think of that before?! Where is she?" Richard asked them.

"Gone," Damian said.

"Gone? Where'd she go?" Richard asked him.

"Back to her own time with her friends. Apparently, Adrian had a spare and Peter used it to come and get them." Damian said with a shrug.

Richard groaned loudly and flopped back into his bed.

~ In The Future ~

"You did grab the blueprints you and Papa Tony were working on for the time machine right?" Kagome asked Adrian.

Adrian thought about it before he shook his head. "No, I left them on the counter."


	45. Avoiding Alfred And Bruce

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls.

I made a poll for the Kagome pairing which will end today at 11:59 pm and unfortunately it is still a tie.

Chapter Forty-four: Avoiding Alfred And Bruce

It had been a week since Richard accidentally yelled at Kagome. A week since she told Alfred and Bruce about it and a week since he's been avoiding both of them.

He wanted to apologize to Kagome, but every time he goes to apologize, she's either with Bruce, Alfred or both which was bad for him because he knew they both were mad at him.

He tried to get Richard, Damian, Jason, and Barbra to help them but they all refused to say something along the lines of this being his punishment for yelling at their sweet Gome or this is his mess so he needs to do it on his own.


	46. Kunlun Higurashi Is Back

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls.

And the winner of the poll is... Adrian Stark!

Tony: PAPA TONY IS NOW OFFICIALLY IN MOTION!

Adrian: Thanks for voting for me, there will be moments between Gome and me in the future. A possible drabble story about our kids as well

Damian: That won't happen

Tony: Ignore him, Adrian's a Stark it will happen

Kagome: *shakes her head* Here are the results of the poll

Poll Results:

Adrian Stark: 11 Votes

Harem: 10 Votes

Peter Parker: 1 Vote

Cassandra Sandsmark: O Votes

Me: Anyway, I left a hint in one of my chapters. Shoutout to the person who finds it. Now on to the story!

Chapter Forty-five: Kunlun Higurashi Is Back

Bruce glared angrily at the latest Gotham Gazette. It had large pictures of Kunlun as she gave the interview, him and Kagome at the park. He wondered how they had gotten that photo without him knowing.

That's not what made him angry, no what made him angry was the title 'Kunlun Higurashi Gotham's Bachelor's Babymama Steps Out Of The Shadows And Tells It All.'

'Tells it all.' He snorted and crumpled the paper and threw it away. 'She's telling a bunch of lies!' He thought as he thought of all the things she lied about.

There may be some truth like he wasn't allowing her to see their daughter but he did not pay her to keep their relationship a secret nor has he ever hit her. The list of lies goes on and on from him cheating on her with her neighbor to her having to give birth to Kagome in her home and him taking Kagome and leaving her there.

'This is going to be a long day.' He thought as he left for work.


	47. Apologizing To Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls.

Chapter Forty-six: Apologizing To Kagome

Richard looked at Kagome sadly. He had finally gotten her alone, and she currently had her back to him with her arms crossed and refused to look at him or speak to him.

He wasn't surprised seeing as how she could hold a grudge for a long time. One time she held a grudge against Tim for a month because he accidentally ate her cookies.

"Gome, I'm sorry." He told her.

Kagome humphed and shook her head. "No sorry."

Richard got on his knees so that they were the same height. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just angry at myself and ended up taking it out on you. I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry." He said. He sighed and looked down when she didn't move.

He was going to get up and walk to his room when Kagome surprised him by hugging him.

"I forgive you," Kagome said before she kissed his cheek.

Richard smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you."


	48. First Day At School

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls. The order will no longer be in chronological order, so if you have any ideas at any age, I would like to hear them.

Next:

Age 5: First Day Of School Part Two

Age 1 1/2: Dead Tired

Chapter Forty-seven: First Day Of School One

Five-year-old Kagome stared at her brothers from her spot at the kitchen table wondering why they were making a big fuss about her going to school.

She was excited Grandpa Alfred said kindergarten would be exciting and she would make lots of new friends. He made it seem so fun, but her brothers were making it look like it was the end of the world.

"Does she have to start this year?" Jason asked as he looked at everyone.

"So she could be a year behind everyone else?" Damian pointed out.

"She could be homeschooled. I'm sure Alfred wouldn't mind teaching her." Richard suggested.

"That could work but how are we going to get Alfred and Bruce on board?" Jason asked them.

They all started to think about it before they heard Kagome say something.

"Mornin' daddy!" Kagome greeted him with a huge smile.

Bruce smiled back. "Good morning Kagome, are you ready for school?" He asked as he helped her down from her seat.

"Mhm." Kagome nodded as she hugged his legs.

Bruce smiled and patted the top of her head. "Why don't you go wait for me in the car pumpkin?"

"Okay, daddy!" Kagome smiled wide and ran out the room.

Bruce watched her go before he looked at the boys. "She's going to school." He said before walking out of the room.


	49. First Day At School Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls. The order will no longer be in chronological order, so if you have any ideas at any age, I would like to hear them.

Next: Age 1 1/2: Dead Tired

Chapter Forty-eight: First Day Of School Two

Bruce drove Kagome to school quietly he glanced at her and smiled softly as she hummed to her favorite song which was a song she would listen to for hours if she were allowed too, which she was.

He looked back at the road. 'Today's the day you've been dreading for years. The day your little girl goes to school. Just remember what Alfred told you.' He thought to himself as he pulled into the school's parking lot.

Not that long later he parked the car and helped her get out. He held her hand as they walked towards the school.

He took a deep breath and watched as the other parents console their crying kids. 'Remember that you're doing this for Kagome, she needs to socialize more often with kids her own age instead of just her older brothers and that no matter how much she cries or begs I cannot stay with her, she has to stay.' He thought as they reached her classroom.

He got down on his knees not caring about his suit at all. He smiled at Kagome as he looked at her. "Now Gome, daddy has to go to work and leave you here. I want you to be a good girl for your teacher, okay?" He told her as he prepared himself for her crying.

But instead of crying like he thought she would Kagome smiled wide and hugged. "Okay, daddy! I love you!" She said before she kissed his cheek and ran into the room.

Bruce blinked confusedly. 'What just happened?' He thought as he stood up and dusted his pants off. "Slow down Adrian!" He heard Tony yell and laugh from not that far behind him as he watched Adrian run into the classroom with a huge smile on his face.

He looked at Tony who smiled at him. "Kids, they grow up so fast. I'm guessing my little princess is in this class as well." Tony said as he continued to talk, but Bruce was no longer listening to him.

'I guess I should be happy that she's happy, but I can't help but be upset that she was happy.' Bruce thought as he went home.

Tony watched him leave with a smirk. 'Who knew he would be like this when dropping Kagome off.' He thought as he went home too.

~ At The Wayne Manor ~

Bruce walked into the kitchen still thinking about Kagome's behavior. "Is something the matter Master Bruce?" Alfred asked him as he continued to clean the kitchen from breakfast.

"I'm just wondering why Kagome didn't cry when I dropped her off at school today she ran in class with a smile. Is that normal? Maybe I should talk to her after school." Bruce asked Alfred and looked at him surprised when he heard him start to chuckle. "What's so funny?" He asked him confused. "Your mother was the same way with you. On your first day, you grinned at her before marching into class like a soldier going off to war." Alfred said as he continued to chuckle.

Bruce thought about what Alfred said and smiled. 'So she'll be okay.'


	50. Dead Tired

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls. The order will no longer be in chronological order, so if you have any ideas at any age, I would like to hear them.

Next: Fireflies

Naptime

Playdate

Kagome meets Kunlun

Chapter Forty-nine: Dead Tired

Kagome's Age: 1 1/2

Jason yawned as he walked into the Wayne Manor tiredly. He took off his shoes at the door and started to take off his clothes on the way to his room not caring about the lecture he was going to get from Alfred about leaving his stuff everywhere. He just wanted to be able to walk into his room, put on his pajamas and then flop in his bed and go to sleep.

On the way to his room, he saw Kagome sitting in the living room playing with her dolls. He stopped at the stairs and looked at her. "It's time for bed Gome." He called out to her tiredly and smiled when Kagome looked at him.

"Okie Jas!" Kagome said with a smile. She smiled and stood up before she started to get all of her dolls. Jason smiled before he turned to go to his room, but before he moved from his spot, he saw one of Kagome's dolls floating.

He turned quickly to see Kagome holding the same he saw floating while looking at him. He rubbed his eyes and grumbled to himself. "Stupid Richard got me seeing things now!" He grumbled before he continued to grumble about going to get Richard in the morning.

~ Back With Kagome ~

Kagome giggled as Martha laughed from next to her. "That was fun MarMar!" She said before she yawned cutely.

Martha smiled softly down at Kagome. "Time for bed Gome." She told her softly and bit back an aww when Kagome pouted at her. "But I wanna wait for Wis!" Kagome pouted. "Wis is coming dear." Martha said with a giggle.


	51. Fireflies

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls. The order will no longer be in chronological order, so if you have any ideas at any age, I would like to hear them.

Next: Naptime

Playdate

Kagome meets Kunlun

Meeting Catwoman

Meeting the Avengers

Chapter Fifty: Fireflies

Kagome's Age: 5

"Remind me again why you're here again," Damian said as he stared at Tony who was standing with them in Tony's backyard as they watched Kagome and Adrian try to catch fireflies in their jars.

Tomy looked at Damian. "Maybe because I live here." He said and smirked when Damian glared at him. "You know exactly what I mean. Why did you move from New York too here?" Damian asked him irritated. "I thought it was obvious. I moved here so Kagome and Adrian can be together and I can officially become papa Tony. I can hear the wedding bells now." He grinned.

"That's never gonna happen," Damian said. "So you can stop dreaming." He told him. Tony stared at him wondering if he should tell him about the engagement ring Adrian asked him to buy for him. He decided not too only because he promised Adrian.


	52. Naptime

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls. The order will no longer be in chronological order, so if you have any ideas at any age, I would like to hear them.

Next: Playdate

Kagome meets Kunlun

Meeting Catwoman

Meeting the Avengers

Copycat

Babysitting Kagome and Adrian

Third times the charm

Chapter Fifty-one: Naptime

"Okay class it's time for everyone's favorite part of the day." The teacher Mrs. Nelson called out to everyone sweetly. She looked around the classroom at all of her students. "Recess?" One of the kids whose name was Charlie asked.

"No sweetie, it's naptime." Mrs. Nelson told them and ignored the children's groans. "Now everyone please grab your blankets and pillows then go into your spots." She said as she watched everyone move around to do as she said before she turned off the lights and sat at her desk.

~ With Kagome and Aiden ~

Adrian looked around them and watched as almost everyone else went to sleep. There were still a couple of other kids awake, but they were either trying to fall asleep or quietly talking to their friends. He didn't know why they were quiet; he could tell Mrs. Nelson was on her phone and not paying attention to them. He looked at Kagome and smiled when she yawned sleepily. "Are you going to sleep?" He asked her and tried not to laugh when he saw Kagome shake her head stubbornly shake her head no.

"I wanna stay up with you," Kagome told him. Adrian smiled and moved closer to her as they began to talk to each other until they both fell asleep.


	53. Playdate Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls. The order will no longer be in chronological order, so if you have any ideas at any age, I would like to hear them.

I created a poll for ideas for Kagome and Adrian. If you have any ideas for what can be on the list, I would love to hear them, and if I like it, I'll add it to the list.

Next: Kagome meets Kunlun

Meeting Catwoman

Meeting the Avengers

Copycat

Babysitting Kagome and Adrian

Third times the charm

Play wedding

Meeting Shippo

Thor's Storytime

Chapter Fifty-two: Playdate Part One

Kagome's Age: 3

Tim and Barbra watched as Richard, Jason, and Damian glared at Alfred who was unfazed by them as he ignored them and continued to cook. "Why are you guys mad at Alfred now?" Barbra asked them exasperated.

"He invited Adrian over so he and Kagome can have a playdate," Damian told her as he glared at Alfred harder when he said playdate. "Awe! Gome's first playdate!" Barbra grinned as she walked over to Alfred. "Is this what they're going to eat? Is there any way I can help?" She asked him curiously as she watched him cook. Alfred smiled a little at her. "Yes, they're going to be eating spaghetti and meatballs and for dessert brownies or strawberry cupcakes. I have everything under control in the kitchen but if you would make sure the boys do not do anything ... stupid that would be most appreciated" He told her.

Barbra giggled. "Don't worry Alfred I'll make sure they're on their best behaviors."


	54. Kagome Meets Kunlun

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls. The order will no longer be in chronological order, so if you have any ideas at any age, I would like to hear them.

I created a poll for ideas for Kagome and Adrian. If you have any ideas for what can be on the list, I would love to hear them, and if I like it, I'll add it to the list. It is now up to 23 on the list, and the poll will end next Friday.

Next: Meeting Catwoman

Meeting the Avengers

Copycat

Babysitting Kagome and Adrian

Third times the charm

Play wedding

Meeting Shippo

Thor's Storytime

Chapter Fifty-three: Kagome Meets Kunlun

Kagome's Age: 2

Kagome stared at the woman that was claiming to be her mom. There had been women that claimed to be her future stepmom, but she knew they were imagining things. But this one was different, she didn't like her. She made her have too many questions.

Why was she was just meeting her? She could remember her MarMar telling her "I can remember the first day I brought your father home." So why didn't her mom bring her home?

Why did she feel so ... different? She didn't feel like her dad, her brothers, Tim, Alfred, or Barbra. But she did feel something similar to that creepy clown that wouldn't leave her alone and kept insisting that she called him Uncle Joker.

Why did her smile seem so fake? She had seen the way all the other moms smiled at their kids. Why wasn't hers like theirs?

Martha stared at Kunlun. She was up to something, she just knew it she had to prove it. She thought of a way, any way to come up with the proof. She smirked and looked at Thomas. "You want me to follow her don't you?" Thomas asked her and groaned when she nodded.


	55. Meeting Catwoman

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls. The order will no longer be in chronological order, so if you have any ideas at any age, I would like to hear them.

I created a poll for ideas for Kagome and Adrian. If you have any ideas for what can be on the list, I would love to hear them, and if I like it, I'll add it to the list. It is now up to 23 on the list, and the poll will end next Friday.

Story Idea:

I am now watching Buzzfeed unsolved supernatural, and I think it would be a good idea if Kagome and Adrian make their own youtube, it's Adrian's idea, to search for ghosts, hauntings, etc. They sometimes have guests like their dads, Damian, Richard, Jason, Peter, Barbra, etc.

Chapter Ideas:

Voodoo

The Lost Bride Of The Dauphine Orleans Hotel

Ghost Tour Guide

Next: Meeting the Avengers

Copycat

Babysitting Kagome and Adrian

Third times the charm

Play wedding

Meeting Shippo

Thor's Storytime

Chapter Fifty-four: Meeting Catwoman

Kagome's Age: 2 1/2

Kagome looked around boredly as her brothers argued over whether or not they should get ice cream before they went home while Barbra and Tim tried to intervene.

After five more minutes, she saw a group of cats walk down the street and decided to follow them thinking someone would see her walk away.

After following them aimlessly for five blocks, Kagome noticed that not only did she have no idea where she was but the cats seemed to be going somewhere specific. "Where are we going kitties? Are we going to meet your mommy?" She asked them curiously. One of the cats meowed at her, and she frowned when she remembered that she couldn't understand them. She looked around as she tried to figure out where she was as she continued to walk when she started to hear more cats meowing.

'Why are there so many cats in one place? They all can't have the same mommy? Is someone feeding them?' She thought remembering that her grandpa Alfred said if you feed a stray once it'll come back for more food.

"What have you brought me now my kitties?" She heard a woman say from above them. Looking up she saw a lady sitting on top of a fence, feeding cats. "Who are you, my dear?" The woman asked her.

Kagome smiled up at the woman. "I'm Kagome Wayne! What's your name? Are all these kitties yours?" She asked her curiously.

"I'm Selina Kyle I am ... a friend of your daddy's and no they are not mine. They do not belong to anyone I only feed them. Now, how about we get you back to daddy Bruce." Selina said with a soft smile.


	56. Chapter Announcement And Story Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls. The order will no longer be in chronological order, so if you have any ideas at any age, I would like to hear them.

I created a poll for ideas for Kagome and Adrian. If you have any ideas for what can be on the list, I would love to hear them, and if I like it, I'll add it to the list. It is now up to 23 on the list, and the poll will end next Friday.

Next: Meeting The Avengers

Copycat

Babysitting Kagome and Adrian

Third times the charm

Play wedding

Meeting Shippo

Thor's Storytime

Meeting Catwoman Part Two

Tony's Time Machine

Chapter Announcement And Story Idea:

Character Q&A?

Yes or No?

I thought this would be fun, sorry if it's wasting anyone's time. You are allowed to ask the characters questions, and they will answer them. The characters that will answer the question will be well, anyone who has appeared in the story. Please fill out the form and leave it in the review.

Character answering the question:

Question(s):

Story Idea:

I am now watching Buzzfeed unsolved supernatural, and I think it would be a good idea if Kagome and Adrian make their own youtube, it's Adrian's idea, to search for ghosts, hauntings, etc. They sometimes have guests like their dads, Damian, Richard, Jason, Peter, Barbra, etc.


	57. Meeting The Avengers

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls. The order will no longer be in chronological order, so if you have any ideas at any age, I would like to hear them.

The poll for ideas for Kagome and Adrian will end today at 11:59 pm.

Next: Copycat

Babysitting Kagome and Adrian

Third times the charm

Play wedding

Meeting Shippo

Thor's Storytime

Meeting Catwoman Part Two

Tony's Time Machine

Going To The Dentist

Review:

Elizabeth: When they meet the avengers can Damian and Kagome bond with Nat? With people thinking it cute until they realize they are trying to turn Kagome into a cute baby assassin! With Damian reminding his father he only promise not to turn Kagome into assassin not that he couldn't find someone else to train her. And Tony hope/prays Adrian doesn't ever take after him as he would die

Chapter Fifty-five: Meeting The Avengers

Kagome's Age: 1

"We know how to act around kids Stark, this isn't our first time being around them," Clint said exasperatedly as him, and the rest of the Avengers listened to Stark's rules of what not to do around the kids as they all waited for them to come back from the Wayne Manor. "Tell that to Pepper she doesn't trust any of us when it comes to these kids," Tony told them as he looked at them. "Hey, where'd goldy locks go?" He asked as he looked around. "I think he went outside for some air," Steve told him. Tony was going to question them but was interrupted when he heard Kagome and Adrian scream, Thor desperately trying to calm them down and Jason yelling at him.

~ Twenty Minutes Later ~

Tony and Bruce were able to calm down Adrian and Kagome down from Thor's excited greeting. His response as to why he did it was that it was a standard greeting for young ones back in Midgard needless to say he was not allowed near them.

After the introductions, Bruce and Tony watched as Richard spoke to Steve, Jason talked with Bruce, and Damian and Kagome talked to Natasha and Clint.

Bruce thought it was nice that Kagome was bonding with another woman. Although they both wondered why Clint was making a face, he was making.

"Come here Legolas," Tony called out to him and chuckled when Clint scowled at the name but still walked over to them. "What do you want Stark?" Clint asked him annoyedly. "Why were you making that face?" Tony asked him. "Damian asked Natasha to train Kagome," Clint told them.

'No wonder Damian automatically went towards Natasha.' Bruce thought as he glared at Damian. "I thought I made it clear that you were not to turn Kagome into an assassin." He told him and frowned when Damian smirked at him. "I promised not to turn Kagome into assassin not that I couldn't find someone else to train her." He said before going back to his conversation with Natasha as Bruce began to mutter something along the lines of karma.

'I hope he doesn't turn out to be anything like me. I'll be dead by the time he hits eighteen if he does.' Tony as he looked at Adrian, who was standing next to Kagome.


	58. Copycat

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls. The order will no longer be in chronological order, so if you have any ideas at any age, I would like to hear them.

Next: Babysitting Kagome and Adrian

Third times the charm

Play wedding

Meeting Shippo

Thor's Storytime

Meeting Catwoman Part Two

Tony's Time Machine

Going To The Dentist

Mother Nature

Pillow Fort

The Haunted House

Chapter Fifty-six: Copycat

Kagome's Age: 1

Damian mumbled curses as he continued to clean all of his weapons, something he had been putting off for weeks. It was taking more effort and time than he had thought it would be.

"Stop using profanity around Kagome she's at that age where she'll copy everything we do," Richard said as he gave Damian a pointed look.

Damian and Jason looked at Richard. "She hasn't copied us so far I doubt she'll start copying us now. Besides she's not even paying attention to us, she's too busy playing with her toys" Jason told him not noticing that Kagome wasn't playing with her toys and was now watching them instead.

" Well, I'm not taking the chance of her copying Damian so watch what you say around her," Richard told them while looking at Damian, who snorted and glared at him while he continued to clean his knives.

"Fuck!" Damian yelled accidentally cutting his thumb. "Look what you made me do!" He glared at Richard. Richard glared back at him and was going to yell at him how it wasn't his fault but was cut off by Kagome. "Fuck!" Kagome yelled before she giggled when everyone stared at her wide-eyed and pale.

"Wh-what did you just say Gome?" Jason asked her hoping he heard her wrong. "Fuck!" Kagome said again causing both Richard and Jason to glare at Damian. "Look what you did!" Jason yelled at him. "I told you this would happen!" Richard yelled at him.

Kagome watched as her brothers argued, no one noticing that Bruce had walked into the room and went to greet Kagome like he usually did. She looked up at her dad and smiled wide before loudly and excitedly repeating her newly learned word.

Richard, Damian, and Jason turned to tell Kagome that she was not allowed to use that word but paled even more and stuttered out an explanation when he noticed Bruce glaring at all three of them while holding Kagome in their arms. "Who did this?" Bruce growled.

The boys could only think of one word. 'Fuck.'


	59. Babysitting Kagome And Adrian

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls. The order will no longer be in chronological order, so if you have any ideas at any age, I would like to hear them.

* * *

Next: Third times the charm

Play wedding

Meeting Shippo

Thor's Storytime

Meeting Catwoman Part Two

Tony's Time Machine

Going To The Dentist

Mother Nature

Pillow Fort

The Haunted House

Sharing Is Caring

Pick Up Lines

Baking A Cake

Proposing

Girl Scouts

Check out Kagome And Adrian's Supernatural Adventure,; it will be a spinoff of this story where Kagome and Adrian go backpacking across the world and explore supernatural locations on the way for their youtube channel.

* * *

Character Q&A:

No questions have been asked

* * *

Chapter Fifty-seven: Babysitting Kagome And Adrian

Kagome's Age: 1

"Do we have to leave them alone with them?" Damian asked Bruce. "I mean Adrian I don't care, but Alfred can watch over Kagome while we're gone." He told him. "Are you trying to say we're not capable of babysitting to toddlers?" Clint asked him annoyedly. His eyebrow twitched when he saw Damian blankly stare at him. "That's exactly what I'm saying," Damian said.

Bruce shook his head as Tony laughed. "We're leaving for only two days Damian; we're not abandoning her. with them" Bruce told him before he gave Kagome a hug and kissed her cheek before leaving.

Damian watched as Richard, Jason, and Barbra did the same, while Tim hugged her goodbye. He huffed at them and picked her up before attempting to leave with her. "She's not coming with us." He head Bruce say causing him to put her down and follow grumpily behind them.

Clint looked at the rest of the Avengers. "I can understand why they're protective, but I'm positive we can watch two toddlers for two days." He told them before looking at Steve curiously when he saw him look around. "What's up?" He asked him. "Adrian and Kagome aren't here anymore," Steve told him. 'Fantastic.' Natasha thought dryly.


	60. Happy Father's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls. The order will no longer be in chronological order, so if you have any ideas at any age, I would like to hear them.

Next: Third Times The Charm

Play wedding

Meeting Shippo

Thor's Storytime

Meeting Catwoman Part Two

Tony's Time Machine

Going To The Dentist

Mother Nature

Pillow Fort

The Haunted House

Sharing Is Caring

Pick Up Lines

Baking A Cake

Proposing

Girl Scouts

* * *

Character Q&A:

None

* * *

Fifty-eight: Happy Father's Day

Bruce

Kagome's Age: 6

Kagome stood on a small step ladder in front of the stove next to Alfred as he helped her make breakfast for Bruce. They were making him strawberry pancakes, sunny side up eggs, hash browns, sausages, coffee and cinnamon rolls. Everything was done and waiting neatly on a plate sitting on the counter next to her, except for three more pancakes. She had worked hard on cooking, and it could be seen by the pancake batter that was on her shirt and apron.

She looked around when she heard a crunching sound and frowned when she saw Jason standing next to her eating one of the pieces of bacon. Grabbing her spoon, she quickly swatted his hand when he went back for a second piece. "Those are for daddy!" Kagome told him with a glare and a huff completely ignoring his yelp.

"I can't get one? He already has so many!" Jason whined. "NO!" Kagome told him before she put the last pancakes onto the plate and putting it on a tray along with the coffee. She carefully stepped off and made her way to where she knew Bruce was, all the way Jason was begging her for some more bacon.

Bruce looked at the door and smiled when he heard both Kagome and Jason make their way to him. 'This is going to be a great Father's Day.' He thought as the door opened.

* * *

Tony

Adrian's Age: 6

Tony watched Adrian from his spot next to him wondering what he was making him for Father's day. He knew that Adrian had been working on it for at least two weeks now and that whatever it was it was technological.

Although he wanted to rush him, he really did, but he knew from experience that these things took time, and there was the fact that Adrian wasn't on his level of genius yet, but he knew that one day he would be.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Adrian jumped in his face with a massive grin on his face. "I'm done, daddy!" Adrian told him excitedly causing Tony to smile. Tony smiled and gently grabbed the gift from him and instantly noticed that it was a card. He looked at Adrian questionable before looking back down at the card and opening it. His eyes widened when he saw the message 'Happy Father's Day To The Best Dad In The World!' along with a picture of him in a hologram.

* * *

Adrian

Kagome and Adrian's Age: 31

Aiden: 6

Aaron: 6

Logan: 4

Katherine: 1

At 7 am Kagome watched Aiden, Aaron, and Logan with a smile as they giggled and helped each other mix up the ingredients for Adrian's breakfast while she held their little sister Katherine in her arms not that far behind them. They were making Adrian's favorites which were chocolate chip pancakes, biscuits, cheesy scrambled eggs, and bacon.

Aaron was making more chocolate chip batter having made three large ones on accident and was planning on making three more, Logan was making the cheesy scrambled eggs, Aiden was going to make the biscuit dough they had decided to make them from scratch, and she was going to do the bacon for them.

"Did you guys make your father's day cards?" Kagome asked them. "Uh huh! We made them in class Mrs. Dixon helped us." Aiden said with a grin as he looked up from stirring the batter. "She said that they were really really good," Aiden told her after him. "I made a card with mommy! It was really pretty!" Logan told them excitedly and loudly. They were all having so much fun talking about their father's day cards that none of them noticed Adrian quietly walk into the kitchen.

Adrian smiled softly at his family as he gently wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and chuckled when she jumped a little before kissing her when she turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"You're not supposed to be up yet," Kagome told him softly. "I couldn't sleep over all the laughing," Adrian told her softly. "They were going to surprise you with breakfast in bed," Kagome said softly with a smile. "And I ruined the surprise," Adrian said with a slight pout but smiled when Kagome kissed his cheek.

"You might be able to sneak out before they notice you," Kagome said looking back at the kids, who still haven't noticed him. She smiled as she watched him sneak out of the kitchen to go and lay back down in bed. She glanced at her gift that was in the living room, which was a positive pregnancy test. She smiled a little as she thought about what his reaction was going to be before going to help the kids with breakfast.


	61. Third Time's The Charm

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls. The order will no longer be in chronological order, so if you have any ideas at any age, I would like to hear them.

Next: Play wedding

Meeting Shippo

Thor's Storytime

Meeting Catwoman Part Two

Tony's Time Machine

Going To The Dentist

Mother Nature

Pillow Fort

The Haunted House

Sharing Is Caring

Pick Up Lines

Baking A Cake

Proposing

Girl Scouts

Character Q&A:

Chapter Fifty-nine: Third Time's The Charm

Kagome's Age: 6

Bruce sat at the kitchen table trying to est his breakfast and read the news but instead he was staring at his all of kids, well everyone except Kagome who was currently giving him her famous irresistible puppy dog eyes, as they all, except Damian who merely stared at him, begged for him to allow them to take Kagome on patrol with them tonight.

They made a lot of good points on why she should be able to go such as she was older now, was beginning to learn how to defend herself, and that she would be in their sights at all time which almost led him to bring up every single incident that had occurred while she was in their sights.

But he didn't instead he focused on the problem with letting Kagome go with them which was that she was a lot like Richard was when he was her age, way too trusting.

Yes, there were some occasions where she was able to tell that the person had ill intentions but those were few, and there was Kagome's new ... habit. Which he was convinced that one of the boys, he didn't know if it was Jason or Damian, accidentally made Kagome develop. Her new habit was that she would listen to anything you say for candy, toys, or the right amount of money which surprisingly but unsurprisingly wasn't cheap.

"Fine, she can go." He finally told them and smiled a little when they cheered. "But," He spoke up causing everyone to pause in their cheering and look at him. "If anything happens to her, not only will you be grounded but this will be the last and final time that she will go onto patrol until I say she is ready."

~ Later That Night ~

It was towards the end of their patrol and Richard, Tim, Damian, Jason, Barbra, and Kagome were walking down the streets of Gotham back to the Batmobile. Instead of wearing a superhero costume Kagome wore casual clothes. She wore a hunter green hoodie, black leggings, black fingerless gloves, knee-high hunter green boots and her hair was in low braided pigtails.

Barbra grinned as she thought about the night they had, so far the night had been great, there was only one bank robber which they were able to handle without a hitch. A couple of purse snatchers Kagome helped with those, and she couldn't have been more proud of her.

'I guess the saying's true third time's the charm.'


	62. Play Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls. The order will no longer be in chronological order, so if you have any ideas at any age, I would like to hear them.

Next: Meeting Shippo

Thor's Storytime

Meeting Catwoman Part Two

Tony's Time Machine

Going To The Dentist

Mother Nature

Pillow Fort

The Haunted House

Sharing Is Caring

Pick Up Lines

Baking A Cake

Proposing

Girl Scouts

* * *

Character Q&A: None

Form for anyone interested

Character:

Character's Age:

Question:

* * *

Review:

Elizabeth: A part of me really really wants to a three year Kagome and Adrian play wedding the ghosts, stuff animals, and friends with the papa's brothers, grandpa, and batgirl, maybe Kara and miss Martian too rushing in at the kids after JAVIS told them the kids were getting marry. May JAVIS is the priest too?! I would too see everyone reaction to it. Can see Tony saying it's a rehearsal for the real thing or that we are getting a preview of what will happen in twenty years.

* * *

Chapter Sixty: Play Wedding

Kagome's Age: 3

Richard watched Alfred from his spot in Tony's kitchen. He was wondering two things why Alfred was there and why was he frosting what looked like it was going to be a wedding cake?

After a while of standing there, he realized that Alfred wasn't planning to turn around any time soon, so he cleared his throat to get his attention. He smiled a little and waved when Alfred turned around to look at him.

"Ah, master Richard I did not know you were here," Alfred told him with a smile. "I didn't know you were here either. What are you doing here? Did Jarvis call you here too? Why are you here frosting a wedding cake? The better question is who's getting married? I don't remember getting a wedding invitation or hearing about a wedding." Richard rambled as Alfred chuckle softly at him.

"I am making a wedding cake for miss Kagome and master Adrian's wedding today," Alfred said right before Jason and Damian walked into the kitchen angry about what he said while Tim walked in trying to calm them down. Bruce could be heard yelling at Tony, but they couldn't make out the words.

Before Richard, Jason, or Damian could say anything Jarvis announced that the wedding was going to begin. The boys watched as Barbra practically ran down the hallway in a navy blue dress with Megan following behind her in a green dress and Conner, who they were shocked to see, in a tuxedo and a red bowtie.

'No wonder we were told to wear tuxedos!' Damian thought furiously as he stomped out of the room and down the hallway. Jason, Richard, and Tim looked at each other before Tim shrugged and followed behind Damian with Richard and Jason not that far behind him.

On Kagome's side were a couple of friends from school as bridesmaids, Alfred, Bruce, Damian, Richard, Tim, Jason, Barbra, Megan, Conner, Jonn, Diana, Clark, Martha W., Thomas W. John G., Mary G., and three stuffed animals.

On Adrian's side was a couple of friends from school as grooms, Tony, Pepper, Pepper's mom Catherine, Pepper's dad Frank, Steve, Bucky, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Loki who was forced to be there by Thor, Fury, Rhodey, Howard S., Maria S., Sam, and three stuffed animals.

Both Tony and Bruce were sitting in the front row with Bruce and the end of the row and Tony at the beginning of the row. "Why so mad Bruce, this is just a preview of the real wedding in twenty years so sit back and relax," Tony told him with a slight smirk as Jarvis began the wedding.


	63. Meeting Shippo

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls. The order will no longer be in chronological order, so if you have any ideas at any age, I would like to hear them. Also, I really want to do the Character Q&A, but no one has asked any of the characters any questions.

Next: Thor's Storytime

Meeting Catwoman Part Two

Tony's Time Machine

Going To The Dentist

Mother Nature

Pillow Fort

The Haunted House

Sharing Is Caring

Pick Up Lines

Baking A Cake

Proposing

Girl Scouts

Character Q&A: None

Form for anyone interested

Character:

Character's Age:

Question:

Chapter Sixty-one: Meeting Shippo

Kagome's Age: 4 1/2

Kagome and Adrian stared at the tree branches. They were playing in the park with Richard and Jason who were playing aggressive football with their friends. After an hour of playing Kagome noticed that one of the trees had peaches. Walking over towards the tree she deiced that she would pick a lot for Alfred, Bruce, Damian, Richard, Barbra, and Tim. Adrian walked over with her, planning on helping her.

"How are we supposed to get the peaches down without a ladder?" Adrian asked Kagome who shrugged and looked at him. "I can stand on your shoulders? It works in movies." Kagome suggested. "We're too short." Adrian pointed out. "Oh yeah." Kagome pouted before she looked at him. "Maybe we can find someone to help us?" She suggested. "That's a good idea, but I doubt anyone's gonna take the time to stop and help us," Adrian told her as he looked around for something that could help them.

"Maybe we can push a bench towards the tree?" Adrian suggested causing Kagome to look at him funny. "Bad idea?" He asked her. "Yes, a very bad idea that won't work," Kagome told him. As both of them were discussing ways on how to get the peaches neither of them noticed a man walking towards them.

Turning around they saw a man with short red hair, green eyes, and creamy skin. He was wearing a plain green shirt, khaki pants, and black shoes. "Who are you?" Adrian asked as stepped protectively in front of Kagome. "I'm just here to help, that's all. My name's Shippo." Shippo told them with a small smile.

'Even as a kid, Otou's still protective of Okaasan.'


	64. Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but OCs. Check out my polls. The order will no longer be in chronological order, so if you have any ideas at any age, I would like to hear them. Also, I really want to do the Character Q&A, but no one has asked any of the characters any questions.

Next: Thor's Storytime

Meeting Catwoman Part Two

Tony's Time Machine

Going To The Dentist

Mother Nature

Pillow Fort

The Haunted House

Sharing Is Caring

Pick Up Lines

Baking A Cake

Proposing

Girl Scouts

Character Q&A: None

Form for anyone interested

Character:

Character's Age:

Question:

Chapter Sixty-two: Halloween

Kagome's Age: 3

"Are you sure you want to be that for Halloween?" Barbra asked Kagome as she looked at the Princess Peach costume Kagome had her eyes on. "Wouldn't you rather be a Disney princess instead?" She asked her as she looked at the many Disney princess costumes they had in the store they were currently in. 'The boys must have gone back to playing Mario kart around Kagome again.' She thought as she remembered last time they were playing Super Mario 3D world, there had been plenty of new words for Kagome to copy from Damian which Bruce and Alfred were not happy about.

'Or Bruce might have gotten her a couple of video games for herself.' She thought as she grabbed the costume in Kagome's size. "Are your brothers and Tim going to be trick or treating with us?" She asked Kagome as they made their way to the cash register even though she already knew the answer to the question. "Yup! Dame (Damian) is going to be the grim reaper. Richie (Richard) is going to be a ninja. Jas (Jason) is going to be a zombie.

Timmy (Tim) is going to be a vampire." Kagome told Barbra with a smile.

"Do you know what Adrian's going to be?" Barbra asked Kagome as she paid for the costume. "He's going to be Mario," Kagome told Barbra with a grin as they walked out of the store. 'Of course, he is. I can't wait to see the boys reactions.' Barbra thought as she tried not to snicker.


End file.
